


Le poisson dans le placard

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les blagues du 1er avril sont toujours les moins drôles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le poisson dans le placard

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Les élèves entrèrent comme un troupeau de moutons dans la serre. Le professeur Chourave, chapeau de travers sur sa chevelure rousse crépue, les fit installer par deux devant chaque bac de terreau.

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait.

Une fille hurla quand une araignée verte atterrit dans ses cheveux.

\- Arthur Weasley, si vous pensez que je ne vous vois pas, vous faites une grosse erreur. Remettez immédiatement cette Tarenbiscus là où vous l'avez prise.

Le jeune Arthur soupira en remettant la plante sur l'étagère la plus proche.

\- Bien. Puisque vous passez vos BUSE cette année, il serait temps de vous montrer un peu plus sérieux. A présent, la suite du programme...

Et elle se lança dans un long discours sur l'Hibiscus Carnivore et ses propriétés diverses. Mais Arthur n'écoutait pas. Son regard et ses pensées étaient perdues en direction d'un groupe de filles, rêveurs dans le doux d'une petite rouquine un peu rondelette.

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes le tira de son absence.

\- Hey, Weasley ! lança son voisin, un brun creux autant d'esprit que de physique. Demain, c'est le 1er avril, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

\- On va pouvoir faire des blagues à tout le monde !

\- Tiens-toi sur tes gardes, alors, répliqua Arthur avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- A toi de voir...

Mais dans leurs yeux, le défi brillait déjà, bien présent.

La nuit fut courte pour Arthur, tant il s'appliquait à échafauder le plus parfait des plans. Il s'était finalement décidé pour une suite complexe de plusieurs blagues, s'enchainant rapidement et qui devait mener à enduire son camarade de marmelade d'oranges et de plumes de hiboux. Mais pour obtenir ce résultat, il lui faudrait attendre la fin de la journée.

Du fait de son impatience, les cours lui parurent d'une longueur infinie. Les minutes passaient, interminables. Mais il parvenait à passer le temps de manière parfaitement agréable : en contemplant le doux de la rouquine rondelette, deux rangs devant.

C'est alors qu'en plein cours de métamorphose, la jeune fille tendit un papier plié en quatre à son voisin de derrière, qui se retourna pour le donner à Arthur. Surpris, il saisit le parchemin. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien son prénom qui était écrit dessus, d'une douce écriture ronde. Il le déplia et lut :

« Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre dans un endroit calme ? Molly. »

Son cœur menaça d'exploser. Frémissant, il prit la plume et répondit en dessous.

« Tout dépend ce que tu as en tête... Arthur. »

\- Hep ! fit-il en tendant le papier devant lui.

Le parchemin transmis, Arthur vit Molly se retourner vers lui pour lui sourire. Arthur rougit en répondant à ce sourire si exquis. Molly refit face à son bureau et répondit rapidement.

« Deuxième étage, la petite porte entre le tableau du dragon rouge et l'armure en bronze. 18h15. Molly. »

Ensuite, Molly ne se retourna plus. Ni au cours suivant. Ni à celui d'après. Mais le parchemin restait à portée des doigts d'Arthur, dans sa poche. Il n'avait qu'à le frôler pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Ce fut dans un semi-coma qu'il entendit la cloche du collège sonner six fois. Le parchemin serré dans son poing, il gagna le deuxième étage se mit en quête de l'armure et du tableau. Il les trouva tous deux dans un couloir reculé, encadrant une minuscule de bois mité. Un petit écriteau indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un placard.

Mais que comptait donc faire Molly dans un sombre placard ? ...Oh ! La coquine...

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif des deux côtés avant de rentrer rapidement dans la petite pièce exigüe. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et il était entré trop vite pour voir autre chose que le balai le plus proche de la porte.

Il tendit l'oreille. Non loin, une respiration lourde se faisait entendre.

\- Tu es là ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, entendit-il chuchoter.

Il tendit la main à l'aveuglette, toucha un coude. Doucement, il avança sa deuxième main, saisissant la taille épaisse, promesse de confort. Il l'attira à lui. Il leva une main vers le visage, trouva une joue potelée, inclina légèrement la tête et s'avança vers ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il goûta au baiser, chaud, doux, tendre, tel qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé. Lorsqu'il se recula, il murmura :

\- Molly, je...

Sous ses doigts, il la sentit arrêter de respirer.

\- Horace ? fit-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

Paniqué, il attrapa sa baguette et la leva.

\- Lumos !

Dans le cercle de lumière irisée, le visage du professeur Chourave apparut, les joues rosies. Arthur hurla en se jetant hors du placard, entrainant avec lui la moitié des outils de ménage. Avec un second hurlement, il se releva et courut le plus loin possible.

Au bout du couloir, il trouva son collègue creux et Molly, ainsi que quelques autres, hilares.

\- Toi !! s'égosilla Arthur en se ruant sur le coupable.

Il se fit rapidement repoussé, il n'avait jamais été très doué en bagarre. La lèvre fendue, il s'éloigna, honteux.

Plus tard, Molly viendra s'excuser, regrettant amèrement de lui avoir fait subir ça. Evidement, personne ne savait jusqu'où il en était arrivé, et nul ne le saura jamais, le professeur de botanique ayant elle aussi gardé ce secret bien précieusement. Mais elle s'est promis de faire payer celui qui lui a fait cette mauvaise blague - si un jour elle le retrouve. Il est une chose que seules ses plantes, à qui elle parle beaucoup, sauront : elle a aimé ce baiser. Et ce que chacun ignore, c'est que le jeune Arthur a, lui aussi, particulièrement aimé ce premier baiser. Mais aucun des deux ne l'admettra jamais.


End file.
